Abstract We propose to test rapid approaches for conducting network meta-analysis (NMA) by tapping into two forms of data: trial data posted on ClinicalTrials.gov and medical reviews of trials submitted to the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for regulatory approval. We will address two areas of interest outlined in the Special Emphasis Notice: Efficiency and New Forms of Data. Traditional pairwise meta-analyses typically compare two interventions, such as a new intervention versus the standard of care NMA can address a broader research question by comparing all interventions for a given condition in one single analysis. NMA allows comparisons between treatments that may not have been compared directly in clinical trials and provides a ranked order of all compared interventions for efficacy and/or safety outcomes. Also, because NMA harnesses evidence both within and across comparisons, it improves the precision of estimates. Specifically, the aims are to: Aim 1. Investigate using FDA websites and ClinicalTrials.gov to identify trial data for NMAs of drug interventions. Aim 2. Assess the robustness of the rapid approach for NMA of drug interventions. Page 1 of 1